


X Files: Follow the Chemtrails!

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agents Doggett and Scully research the conspiracy of Chemtrails while Agent Reyes is on vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files or the characters in this story. The X Files and the characters belong to 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter, and the story is fictitious from the writer.  
> Takes place between 4-D and Lord of the Flies Season 9.

Chapter 1  
2001/12/11  
Tuesday  
Noon  
FBI Headquarters X File offices

Agent Doggett took another sip of coffee as he sat at the desk next to Mulder's. He was researching a newspaper clip that had been posted through his letterbox that morning with the article: 'Space Preservation Act of 2001 highlighted.'   
So as soon as he got to the X Files office that morning he began researching what the act was all about, and at the same time, wondering who had given him the article from a newspaper he doesn’t subscribe to.  
His partner Agent Reyes was on vacation that week as she told Doggett she had to go and spend some time with her mother who just had her birthday, so she would be back after a few days.  
So Doggett called Scully as he needed her scientific opinion on who could have left him the article and what they needed to do about it. Doggett unwrapped his lunch which was his favourite Polish sausage roll and ate that at the desk while he waited for Scully to come after her lunch as she was back teaching classes.   
She had the afternoon off so she offered to help a Doggett with the case, or what could be a case. Doggett looked over at Mulder's I Want to Believe poster and sighed. How can one agent spend so much time alone down here? Did he not expect to be driven mad? Doggett wondered as he ate his lunch.   
Judging by the poster, Doggett concluded Mulder wasn’t that sociable and was the kind of agent that kept to himself. But at the same time, he heard gossip from female FBI agents that Mulder had confided in when he was nervous about working with Scully.   
Just as Doggett finished his lunch there was a knock on the door. Doggett put his lunch wrapper in the trash. "Come in," he said, and was pleased to see Agent Scully open the door and walk over to his desk with a smile.   
She wore a blue blouse with black pants that day and Doggett liked her outfit choice. It took him a lot of effort not to say, "nice outfit", in case she would be offended.  
"Hey Agent Scully," he said. "Thanks for coming," he told her as she sat on a chair opposite Doggett's desk. "Agent Doggett," she replied. "Sorry I'm a little late," she added. "Traffic was terrible from Quantico this afternoon," she explained. Doggett shrugged. "No worries," he said, as he just felt glad Scully was there to brighten an other wise quiet and dull day at the X Files office.   
"So where's this article that you called me about?" Scully asked, getting straight down to business, another characteristic that Doggett liked about her, as Scully was professional and didn’t waste any time when there was work to be done.   
Doggett picked up the newspaper that was on his desk and passed it to her. "What do you make of this, Agent Scully?" he asked. He didn’t tell her what the article was about over the phone as he wanted to see her reaction to it. Scully took the paper and glanced at the article that was highlighted and raised and eyebrow. "Chemtrails, Agent Doggett?" she asked as she continued reading. Ah, skeptic Scully at your service, Doggett thought with a grin to himself. He could almost hear her thoughts saying, "yeah, right" as she continued to read the article. Looks like Scully thinks there's no case, Doggett thought.   
"Yeah. I guess you think there's nothing to do, but I wanna know why someone thought it was important enough to post a paper that I don’t subscribe to," he told her. "So, what do you know about Chemtrails Agent Scully?" he asked her.   
Scully looked up from the paper. "Well, from what I know, these so called 'chemtrails' are the streaks left in the sky by airplanes. Some people say it's part of a conspiracy to destroy crops and weaken our air supply. Recently the sprays have gotten very low so some people still think there's some spray being tested that we don’t know about.  
Am I to guess that someone is complaining to us about the chemtrails by leaving you this paper?" Scully asked him with a skeptical look.   
Doggett nodded. "Then the question is whom," Scully said. "The article mentions an organic farm and it's owner whose a witness to a lot of these chemtrails. I say we go and see them, that’s if it's okay with your class schedule, Agent Scully?" Doggett asked as he put on his jacket and shut down his computer.  
"Well I don’t have any classes to teach until Friday, so I'm free to spend a couple of days with you to investigate this," she told him. "Great. So we're off to Connecticut to visit the organic farm that's mentioned in the article. Hopefully we'll find some eyewitness accounts of chemtrails," Doggett said as he followed Agent Scully to the door. "Sounds exciting," Scully said dryly and Doggett grinned as they exited the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Scully and Doggett stay the night at a local hotel

Chapter 2  
Connecticut Inn   
8pm later that evening…

Doggett drove into a parking lot of a local inn when they arrived in Connecticut a few hours later. As soon as they left the X Files office, Doggett and Scully quickly packed some over night things before beginning the long drive to their destination. Now the sky turned into night and the stars twinkled above them as Doggett retrieved his and Scully's suitcases from the trunk of their car before Scully lead the way into the Inn.  
The Inn was nicely spaced and décorated, and was a good price for an overnight stay. Doggett went up to the reception desk where a petite brown haired slim woman sat at a computer as she flicked through a magazine. She looked up as Doggett approached. "May I help you?" she asked a little lazily as she put her magazine to one side. Doggett could see that the place was quiet so he guessed the lady must be bored.  
"Yes, we need two rooms for the night please," he told her, and the lady nodded before typing up some numbers on the till. "Sure. My name's Lisa, if there's anything you need during the night please call room service and I'll also be here if you need anything tomorrow," she told him. Doggett nodded and smiled a little.   
He paid for the rooms and got the key cards before leaving the room and following Scully to their rooms. "I hope Kersh didn't find out we got our own rooms, not since I heard about his cost cutting regime," Doggett remarked to Scully as they stood outside their doors.  
"I won't tell if you won't," Scully said with a grin and a raised eyebrow. Doggett let out a chuckle. Then her facial expression turned serious. "Still, it's not like we can share rooms Is it? We need to be here and figure out if there's something up with these chemtrails of yours," she added.   
Doggett nodded. "Well I've bought the file with me. You can come in if you need to go over the notes before we visit the farmers tomorrow if you need to, Dana," Doggett told her. Scully opened her door with her keycard and nodded thoughtfully. "How about I come over in half an hour?" she asked as she looked at her watch which read 8:15pm. "Sure. Sounds good," Doggett replied and they exchanged a small smile. "See you then, John," Scully told him as she stepped into her room. "See you, Dana," Doggett replied as the door shut behind her before he went into his room and began unpacking. 

9:30pm  
Scully knocked on Doggett's door. She had unpacked her overnight things and was ready to talk to Doggett about the case and what they would be asking the witnesses in the morning. "It's open," Doggett called, and Scully opened the door to see Doggett looking up from his desk which had the files he had bought.   
He smiled at her. "Hey," he greeted her which earnt him another smile from the attractive and Intelligent redhead.   
"So," Scully began. "Can I sit..," she began to ask. "Sure," Doggett replied, and pulled out another chair for her to sit on. "Thanks," she said, and then they began to talk about the case.   
"What exactly will we be asking them, John, and what is the plan?" Scully asked. "Well," Doggett began, "I was thinking of just asking them when and where they saw the trails, and see if we can get a shot of one. Then we'll leave, and when we get back In the evening we'll play a little visit to the EPA department and ask them what exactly is going on with the witness report and the Act of government that concerns these so-called trails. Then hopefully we'll figure out who sent me this article and why. So what are you thinking, Dana?" he asked her. "What's your thoughts and expertise on these trails?" Doggett asked her when he finished explaining the plan.   
Scully gave him a file report that she had worked on her laptop after they arrived at the Inn. "From what I know, Chemtrails are supposed toxic sprays from airplanes and these sprays consist of aluminium, strontium and barium, whichh some conspiracy theorists say are sprayed in order to control the weather, our population and our food supply," She told him a skeptical look.  
Doggett glanced over the report, impressed by her thorough scientific knowledge and analysis of the case.   
"But you don’t think that's plausible?" Doggett asked her. Scully shook her head. "No, I don’t think the government have enough resources, time or people to create such a spray," she replied. "Okay," Doggett agreed. "How about I read through this and see if I can add anything, and then we'll see the witnesses tomorrow to confirm the report," Doggett suggested. Scully nodded and gave him a quick smile.  
"Sure," she said, and the two agents shared a moment before Scully wished him goodnight and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents interview some eye witnesses...

Connecticut Organic Farm & Shop,  
9:30am

Agent Doggett knocked on the door of the home of the two witnesses that they had come to see.   
A minute later, the door opened to reveal a young brunette lady in denim jeans and a pink tshirt. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked suspiciously. "Ms Sarah Brightman?" Doggett asked. "Yeah. Whose asking?" Sarah asked. The two Agents held up their FBI badges as they introduced themselves. "I'm Agent Doggett and this is Agent Scully. We're investigating your report on chemtrails," Doggett told her. The lady raised her eyebrow. "So you want an account?" she asked, to which Scully nodded.   
"Yes Ma'am if you could. We just want to gain some evidence about their existence," she told her. Sarah nodded and held the door open for them. "Come in," she said as the agents made their way into the small living room.  
"Martin!" Sarah called as Doggett and Scully sat down next to each other on the sofa. "Some visitors here," she added. Then she turned back to the agents. "Would you like a drink?" she asked them. Scully shook her head. "No thank you Ms Brightman," she said.  
Ms Brightman nodded as a tall muscular man entered the room wearing overalls. "Hey love. Who Is it?" He asked her. "These FBI agents here wanna ask us about Chemtrails," Ms Brightman told him.  
"Those damn government sprays? Are you guys going to put them out of business?" the man named Martin asked them eagerly. "Uh, something like that, Mr…?" Doggett asked. "Martin Brightman. I'm her husband," the man replied and shook hands with both of them as he and Sarah sat in the sofa opposite them.  
"So what do you want to know?" Mr Brightman asked. "Well, we just need to know what you know about chemtrails and if you have any evidence of it," Scully began. Mr Brightman got up and walked over to a small desk by the kitchen counter and rummaged throughout before picking up a file and walking back to the living room to sit next to his wife before passing the papers to Scully.  
"These answer your question?" Mr Brightman asked, as Scully looked through the report with Agent Doggett.  
"So they pass over quite frequently then?" Doggett asked without looking up. The file contained dates and times of neighbourhood anti chemtrails meetings, photos of low flying planes leaving chemtrails and the decay of some of their crops earlier that year.  
"Darn right they do. More times than I can count. In fact you might be able to see one later today. I hate to rush you, but I've got farm work to attend to. Sarah could show you if one flies over," Mr Brightman told them as he got up before shaking Doggetts hand one more time. "Thanks for your time," Doggett told him, and Mr Brightman nodded before leaving the room.   
Ms Brightman then got up and walked past the Agents to look out of her large window. "In fact, there goes one now," she said before Doggett and Scully got up to watch it with her.  
Sure enough a plane was flying oer their land, leaving what Scully thought to be was a normal contrail line behind it. Doggett, always ready, took out his digital camera. "Ok if I take some photos while you explain to us what's happening please Ms Brightman?" he asked.  
Ms Brightman nodded. "Sure," she replied, "Go ahead," she told him, before Doggett began snapping away.  
"So, um, what do you think is happening, Ms Brightman?" Scully asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide the sarcasm in her voice.  
Unfortunately, Ms Brightman caught this look and folded her arms across her chest. "Okay, I'll explain it to your partner. He seems more interested in it than you, Agent Scully," Ms Brightman said curtly, leaving Scully to return watching the plane.   
"It may look like an ordinary contrail, but look how thick the spray is. Also, in a minute we'll see the spray dissipate and turn into cloud cover. You see that?" Ms Brightman asked them, with most of her attention focused onDoggett as Scully skeptically watched what Ms Brightman thought she was describing. Scully saw Doggettwas starting to look interested in the subject.  
"Yeah, you're right, just there isn’t it?" Doggett asked, as the plane disappeared over the horizon leaving behind a suspiciously looking cloud cover.   
Ms Brightman nodded. "Five years since Ive lived here and three of those were spent watching those darn planes destroying our crops as we lost half a field of peas last year," she said.   
"Sorry to hear that, Ms Brightman," Doggett told her as he put away his camera.  
"We'll uh, look into it now," he added. "You got everything?" Scully asked him. Doggett nodded and handed the file back to Ms Brightman. "Thank you for your help, Ms Brightman," he said before shaking her hand. "Please say thanks to your husband too," Doggett added as Scully also shook hands with her.  
"Sure," she replied, before leading the agents to the door and saying their goodbyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents pay some old friends a visit

Leaving Connecticut   
1pm

"Nice way to handle that eyewitness, Agent Scully," Doggett joked as he drove them back to the direction of Washington DC after lunch that day.  
They had checked out of their motel after a quick lunch before setting off on their journey home. "Mmm? What do you mean, Agent Doggett?" Scully asked as she looked up from the case Files she was reading. "Come on," Doggett coaxed. "I saw how you reacted to that eyewitness. You didn't sound exactly forthcoming did you?" he teased. Scully looked defiant. "Well I cant help what I think," she told him a little moodily. "Are you saying you believe her?" she asked. Doggett sighed and thought for a minute before replying, "I don’t know. I mean, maybe, just maybe there's some truth in what's she's saying," he admitted. Scully raised an eyebrow at him. "This coming from Mr Skeptic?" she asked, surprised.  
Doggett nodded. "I know you know I don’t usually believe but I suspect that the government can be responsible for something like this," he told her.  
"But John, millions of planes fly all around the world everyday. The government can't possibly load targeted airplanes with these chemicals all the time," Scully pointed out.   
Doggett shrugged. "I understand your point, Dana, but I still have the feeling that the government could be spraying these chemicals on purpose, especially now that planes are flying lower. You saw how that spray from that airplane became cloud cover? I thought that was pretty hard to pull off by normal contrails. That's why I suggest we check out the EPA and see what they have to say about this," he explained.  
"How about we pay a visit to some friends first?" Scully asked. "Who?" Doggett wanted to know. "Mulder's friends," Scully replied. Doggett nodded and raised his eyebrow at her.   
"Now you want the Gunmen's help?" He asked. Scully nodded. "That way we'll have all the information we need before we go to the EPA," she told him.  
Doggett nodded. "Okay. We'll stop by their place next then go home and check out the EPA tomorrow, sound okay?" he asked her. Scully nodded and went back to reading the file as Doggett carried on driving. "We will find out who left you the article John," Scully told him. Doggett nodded. "I hope so," he said, before they lapsed into friendly silence. 

Offices of the Lone Gunmen  
Takoma Park, Maryland  
9pm, same evening 

Agent Doggett parked the car before he and Scully got out and made their way to the door of the Gunmen's underground basement offices. Scully had called them while they were on their way and Frohike agreed to help them with the information that they have.   
Doggett pressed the buzzer as he waited with Scully for the Gunmen to open the door. A minute later the door opened to reveal an annoyed looking Frohike. "Gentlemen," Doggett greeted them before shaking Frohike's hand.   
"Doggett, Scully," Frohike replied in greeting. Doggett and Scully could hear raised voices coming from behind Frohike as he motioned for them to follow him into the office.  
"I told you," Langley was saying as he and Langley stood by a computer. "We need to save money for publishing. If we go undercover we'll be wasting time and money as we know the facts already," he said. Byeds shook his head. "We need proof, Langley," he argued. "But we have a deadline," Langley shot back. There was an uncomfortable silence before they finally noticed they had guests. "Uh, hi, Agents Doggett and Scully," Byers said a little embarrassed as he and Langley shook their hands.   
"Sorry if we caught you at a bad time," Doggett said. Langley held up his hand. "No, we're cool. Sorry about that. We're just working on a story," he told them.  
"Anything interesting?" Doggett asked with a raised eyebrow as he was aware of the Gunmen's in what he thought were outlandish conspiracy theories. "Sadly we don’t have time to talk about it as our deadline for the print is tomorrow, so we'll help you first Agents. You say you need info on chemtrails?" Frohike asked. Doggett and Scully nodded. "Anything you have will be helpful as we'll be seeing the EPA about it tomorrow," Scully told them. The Gunmen nodded. "Right then," Frohike said. "Gather round the computer, Agents. We have lots for you to think about," he told them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lone Gunmen help Doggett and Scully with their case

Takoma Park, Maryland  
Lone Gunmen offices  
9:05pm

"Basically chemtrails are part of a widely speculated government plot including the famous illuminati," Langly was saying as he pulled up the information they had on the screen as they all gathered around his monitor.  
"For what purpose?" Scully asked. "I mean, I know they damage crops and try to control the population, but why set out to do this every time a plane is taking off?" Scully added.   
"Well, other reasons of doing this can be biological or chemical warfare or weather modification," Byers answered.  
"They can leave people ill or give them other health problems," he added.   
"These photos I took when we visited the eyewitness this morning," Doggett said as he took out his camera. "Could this be a typical chemtrail as It leaves what looks like to be cloud cover?" he asked as he gave Frohike the camera.  
The Gunmen crowded round the camera as Scully rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Come on, Scully," Doggett told her, seeing her look. "It could be something," he added. "Yeah, it could be," Frohike answered. "This is a perfect example of a chemtrail. Where did you get these, Agent Doggett?" Byers asked. "From an eyewitness who owns an organic farm in Connecticut," Doggett told him. "Yes, that area is also famed for reports of chemtrails. Can we keep these for our Files when you're done with them please, Agent Doggett?" Byers asked eagerly.  
"Sure. I'll email you copies as soon as Agent Scully and I are finished with them," Doggett replied as Frohike gave him back his camera.   
"That would be cool," Langley said with a grin as Byers grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to Scully. "Here are all the names of states that have reported sightings of chemtrails including Connecticut, so you can always visit these places if you need to investigate more in the topic," he told her with a smile. "Thanks," Scully said as she showed the paper to Doggett before putting it carefully in her pocket.  
"Okay well I guess that's everything," Doggett said as he got ready to leave. "Thanks for the help, guys," he told them as they all shook hands before Frohike showed them to the door. "No problem," he said. "Don’t forget to email those snaps," Langley called after them. "We won't," Doggett replied with a grin before exiting the office and closing the door behind them. 

As he climbed the stairs behind Scully Doggett asked her, "Still not convinced, Dana?" Scully turned to him as they reached the top of the stairs. "I'm afraid not, John. But at least we'll try and figure out who put you on to this case. The sooner we check out the EPA, the better," Scully told him as they made their way back to the car.   
Doggett opened the car door for her and she got in the passengers side so Doggett could drive again. He dropped Scully off at her place where she thanked him with a smile as he helped her take her suitcase into the apartment.  
There they met Mrs Scully, who was holding a sleeping William in her arms as she let Scully in. Scully had asked her to babysit before she left with Doggett the previous day. "Hey Dana. John," she greeted them softlyso as motto wake William as she placed him in Scully's arms. "Hey Ms Scully," Doggett greeted her respectfully and also in a quiet tone.  
"How have you guys been?" Scully asked as she gazed lovingly at her son's sleeping face. "Like a charm. You've got one quiet behaved baby there Dana," Margaret told her with a smile.   
"So how was your trip?" she asked her and Doggett. "It went well. We got what we needed thanks Ms Scully," he told her. Margaret laid a hand on his arm. "Please," she said, "call me Margaret," she told him. He smiled. "Sure, Margaret," he said. "Thanks for baby sitting Mom," Scully told her as she placed William in his crib before giving her mom a hug. "Anytime Dana," Margaret replied as she hugged her daughter back.  
"So, you need me again tomorrow?" she asked as she got her coat. "Yes please mom, if you don’t mind. We won't be gone far, just to the city's EPA offices, then we'll be back before dinner," Scully told her. Margaret nodded. "Okay. I'll stop by here at 8am again, alright?" she asked, and Scully smiled again. "Sure, see you then," she replied. "Can I give you a lift, Margaret?" Doggett asked. Margaret smiled. "Thanks, that will be great," she told him, before giving Scully one last hug before she and Doggett left her to tend to William.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggett visits the EPA- will they help solve the case?

Thursday, 2001/12/12  
9am  
US Environmental Protection Agency  
Washington, DC

"I can assure you Agents, there's no conspiracy being highlighted for you’re attention in this article," Agent Dewyer of the Office of Air and Radiation department as she lead Agent Doggett and Scully through the EPA building to her office in Washington, DC.

She had met the agents when they were waiting for her in reception and now she opened the door to her office and followed them in. She sat down at her desk as Doggett and Scully sat in the chairs in front of her.   
"How do you explain the photos I took?" Doggett asked, showing her the shots in his camera. Agent Dewyer sighed. "Agent Doggett, that Is clearly showing evidence of normal contrail left from the plane's engines.   
Condensation trails are natural and they are entirely made of water in the form of ice crystals," she told him. Doggett could see Scully was giving him an "I told you so" look at the corner of his eye, but he pliers on, wanting to tie up all lose ends before closing the case.   
"Be that as it may, Agent Dewyer, but we have reason to believe that this photo shows what appears to be cloud cover. We also have reason to believe these contrails have been spraying toxic gases for the purposes of biowarfare," Doggett told her.   
Agent Dewyer studied the camera that Doggett had given her. "We just want the truth and to set people's minds at ease with this," Agent Scully said.   
"Well, the only chemical that is made Is sulphur, which helps the water droplets grow, which then freezes and that is what leaves you your contrail and cloud cover," she explained, to which Agent Scully nodded.  
"One more thing," Scully said as Agent Dewyer handed Doggett back his camera, "we'd just like to ask if you've been contacted by anyone last week about this, as shown in this article," she said as she passed Agent Dewyer the newspaper. Agent Dewyer looked over at it thoughtfully for a moment.   
"Come to think of it," she said, "I do remember talking to a guy about this as he waited at reception. He came in and wanted to talk to me, and said he didn’t have time to wait for an appointment," she told them. "What did he look like?" Doggett asked tensely. "Tall, very muscular, going bald. Wore a long grey trench coat," Agent Dewyer remembered. "Do you remember his name?" Scully asked as she and Doggett shared a tense look.  
"I think it was… Roar- Rory- something," Agent Dewyer said. But she didn’t need to finish that sentence, as Doggett figured It out. He said the name and Agent Dewyer nodded. "Yes that's right," she said. "It was Knowle Rorher."

FBI Headquarters  
12:30  
X Files office

There was a knock on the door as Doggett sipped his coffee. "Come in," he called, and Agent Scully entered the office. "Agent Doggett," she greeted him before sitting in one of the chairs.  
"Agent Scully," Doggett greeted back. "Want a coffee?" he asked. Scully smiled a small smile. "No thanks Agent Doggett, I'm fine," she replied before adding, "I'm just down here to ask how the Chemtrails case Is going," she said.  
"I'm just typing it up now, along with scanning the photos before I give them to the Gunmen," Doggett told her. "So what are you gonna do about your old buddy Knowle Rohrer? Are you gonna ask him and find out why he put us on to this case?" Scully asked.   
Doggett sighed and shook his head. "I tried a couple of times since we got back here this morning and he's not answering his phone. I don’t think we'll be gettingg any answers from him, Agent Scully. He's a hard man to reach at the best of times," he added.  
Scully nodded in understanding. "Well at least we have the photos," she said, and Doggett nodded. "Thanks for helping me out, Agent Scully," he told her. "I appreciate it as I know you've got classes and other stuff going on," he said. Scully smiled. "No problem, Agent Doggett," she said before standing up and heading to the door.   
"I'll let you carry on and type up that report so its ready when Reyes comes back next week," she said. Doggett smiled. "See you later, Dana," he told her. "See you, John," Scully replied, smiling back at him before exiting the office. 

The End


End file.
